Various aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to holders, and more specifically, to a ruggedized holder suitable for holding a roll of target media to be used in target shooting applications.
A target holder is a device that can be utilized to hold one or more targets, e.g., for firearm practice. The target holder is typically positioned a predetermined distance downrange from a shooter and provides a support structure upon which a target is positioned.